Magic
by Angelface
Summary: This is Katy's work. She wrote it a while ago. Songfic to Magic by Ben Folds Five. I can't believe they broke up!! It's Harry's final night, when Voldemort gets his revenge.


The song is Magic by Ben Folds Five Disclaimer: I Own NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS! The Magical power belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic... Oh and this is my first fic so be nice!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From the back of your big brown eyes,  
I knew you'd be gone as soon as you could,  
And I hoped you would.  
  
Ever since that day in our 5th year, Hermione never was the same. She seemed to think it was her fault, even though it wasn't. Harry's death seemed to affect us all…but Hermione the most. Even I still went over every word said the night that Wormtail finally finished his job.   
  
We could see that you weren't yourself,   
And the lines on your face did tell,   
And it's just as well,  
You'd never be yourself… again.  
  
"Harry you coming up to bed?"   
"No I'm going to study some more with Hermione." I wish he just did come back up with me that night. Even though I know it wouldn't have helped. I stayed up though watching them. Harry and Hermione. They had been a couple for months now, and it was so funny to watch them alone. How considerate they were together. I sat on the stairs and listened to their voices.  
"May I have this dance?" Harry's voice came from the common room.  
"Your so stupid sometimes, Harry Potter. But even so, yes you may." I heard them laughing and I smiled. Good thing Harry has Hermione to be with. That whole ordeal last year seemed to leave a permanent mark on him. But could you blame him? I looked around the corner and I watched for a moment. I watched Hermione's hair swirl around her,those incredible eyes glittered so brightly. I got up to leave, not wanting to spy anymore.  
  
Saw you last night,   
Dance by the light of the moon.  
Stars in your eyes free from the light… of the moon.  
  
A cruel laugh stopped me dead in my tracks, as I was half way up the stairs. I heard Harry mutter under his breath "Pettigrew…"   
"We meet again young Potter… My master will be pleased with me. For tonight, Potter, you will meet your end." I knew very well that all of our wands were each up in their dormitories.   
"Hermione. Go. Go upstairs and stay there. Please." Harry's voice was shaking. I peered around the corner to see a short balding man with a metallic hand. I recognized him to be Peter Pettigrew. I ran into the room- I was too late. Pettigrew raised his wand and with a mighty yell that would attract the entire house, the words, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" escaped his lips. A flash of green light and a rushing sound, followedI knew Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, my best friend, Hermione's boyfriend, had died. Seconds later Pettigrew transformed into a rat and fled from the room. I fell to my knees, and cried.  
  
You're the magic that holds the sky up from the ground,  
You're the breath that blows these cool winds 'round,  
Trading places with an angel, now…  
  
The entire house ran down and I looked through my tears and saw Hermione, kneeling next to his body, his green eyes open with fear. I studied Hermione's tear streaked face, and realized, Harry's gone, and he's never coming back. Slowly I got to my feet. Kneeling next to Harry's body, I reached out and took his hand, not yet cold with the icy chill of death. "Good- bye Harry" I whispered to my best friend. "I'll watch her for you."  
The next days flew by. Hermione and I being interviewed about what happened, getting sympathy from people who could hardly stand it themselves. Life was at an upmost living hell. It became a chore for me to go on each day. Finally, the moment I had been dreading, came. Harry's funeral. I was glad to know it was over as I walked away from Harry's final resting place.   
2 years later, we were in our last day at Hogwarts and then they made the speech about Harry, I knew it was coming. I sat there trying not to listen. It would bring back the pain. I knew it. Hermione never came back. Her pain never seemed to lessen. She was an empty shell in the body of my other best friend, now my only best friend. Numerous times have I tried to pull her back. After graduation and we were back in the common room for the last time, I decided enough was enough.   
"Hermione?" She looked up. " I know how hard this is, but you know Harry wouldn't want tears for him. I cried myself, but Hermione, I miss you. We have each other, so come back. He was strong, you no it. Remember him always, but not with tears." I waited for an explosion from Hermione.  
"Ron, I- I- I know he wouldn't want us to cry but it's so hard. I miss him." Her voice was dry and cracked, but she had finally spoken.   
" You should remember him Hermione, but not with tears…"   
  
Saw you last night,   
Dance by the light… of the moon  
Stars in your eyes, free from the life…that you knew   
  
I haven't seen Hermione since our goodbye on the Hogwarts express, where we first met, where we met Harry. Hermione doesn't cry for him anymore. She smiles at his memory.  
Last I heard of Hermione Granger, she is happy with her husband and her 4-year-old son, Harry. I smile as I watch my own kids board the Hogwarts Express and I see a memory, our last goodbye, a promise to keep in touch but never kept. I also see I teenage boy smiling at me from the window of the train with unruly back hair, and bright green eyes with 2 people standing behind him. Within a blink they're gone. I watch and wave to my daughter as the train that I had been on myself years ago pulled away. I think vaguely of calling Hermione and catch up on her life as I prepare to go home.   
  
Saw you last night   
Stars in the sky  
Smiled in my room…


End file.
